


Just A Normal Day

by TinyTris



Series: Multiple Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/TinyTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backstory before everything ever written about my original twin characters, Rose and B. They lived in our world. They had normal jobs. They shared a house. They were huge nerds. This is the start of their travels through these multiple universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and B have been through a few different universes. This is the start of it all. They experience powers, relationships, death, everything. Their once normal lives were turned upside down by a bright purple light. Where will they go? Who will they meet? Why is this happening to them? Read the series to find out.

It was a long day at work for Barry Schrader. The bakery had been bustling with people getting cakes and pies and other pastries. He loved baking, for sure, but he hadn’t got much sleep the night before. Honestly, he was just looking forward to a long bath and a nice cup of tea. Barry sighed wistfully at the thought as he hopped in his car and turned the key. His baby blue prius whirred to life around him. Taylor swift played on the radio. The tall man scrunched up his nose a bit and switched stations. Avenged Sevenfold began to play. No, he wasn’t in the mood for that either. Eventually he just shut off the radio entirely. 

He was about a block from his house when he saw a familiar woman walking down the street. It was none other than his twin sister, Rosemary Schrader. Barry honked the horn and slowed to a stop so she could get in the car. “How was work?” He asked as the car started to move again.

“There was this lady who called a meeting so she could pitch an idea. When no one liked it she got mad and stormed out. What would you know, there was an angry letter on my desk afterwards.” Rosemary rolled her eyes. She worked as the CEO of a biomedical engineering company. It had its perks, like getting her very own lab and office space, but it also meant she had to deal with crazy people. Their intentions were pure, but they had no idea what they were doing. 

“What was her idea?” Barry parked the car and looked over at his silver haired sister.

Rosemary groaned at the thought, “She said that she could make a bionic vagina.” Her brother choked down a laugh. “Right? The lady didn’t even have anything to show for it, it was literally just a drawing of female genitals!” she threw her hands in the air for effect.

“Well, Rose, I think we both need a relaxing night. What d’ya say?” The brunette smiled and held out his hand to help his sister out of the car. She took it and smiled back.

“Sounds great. I’ll make some spaghetti, you make us a pie?” When her brother nodded she continued, “Hey, B, let’s watch Deadpool. I’m in a Marvel mood, you know?” 

“Dude, yes. Let’s binge watch a bunch of shit.” B grinned, opening the door to their small house. Rose smacked his arm. “Ow.”

“That’s what you get for cursing.” The woman huffed. “Now get to work on that pie.”

B made his way to the kitchen, setting the oven. The plants on the back porch needed to be watered. The watering can was in the garage. He preferred using it over a cup of water because then he knew how much he was giving the plants. No flower or tree or any type of plant had died on his watch so far, and he was proud of that. Rose called him a dad to the foliage, and he gladly accepted the nickname. 

The female twin had gone to her room the change out of her aggravating heels. They made her look great, but they were a pain. Quite literally. She unzipped her blue, above-the-knee pencil skirt and shoved off the black blouse she’d been wearing. Rose slipped on a comfortable pair of black yoga pants that stopped about midway down her shin and a pink tank top. Her hair was too short to be put into a ponytail, so she pulled it back with a few clips. Finally, she wiped off the little makeup she had put on that morning and sighed. Time to make that pasta.

As much as B liked baking, people would think it was sort of stressful to come home from a bakery only to bake something else. To be honest though, B didn’t mind. Baking always calmed him down. After he’d finished college with an arts degree, it was somewhat difficult to find a job so he applied to a cafe. The cafe had a few pastries on the menu and it was while he was making those that he discovered how much he loved to bake. Now here he was, twenty six years old, running his very own business and making more pie at home. Him and his sister both ran businesses, although their professions were different. 

Rosemary had gone to school for four more years than him. She’d planned on becoming a doctor but found that she had talent in engineering. Luckily, her studies of the human body didn’t go completely to waste. She was a biomedical engineer and a mechanical engineer. Though her company was only about two years old, it had a good amount of clients. They pitched an idea or ordered for something to be made, and Rose put her employees to work. Of course, Rose made her own inventions and innovations as well. She’d created some machine that decoded the signals put out by certain parts of one’s brain. This helped with amputees and people who were paralyzed. Universities, hospitals, anyone that had an interest in prosthetics had ordered one for their very own. It took a good while, seeing as Rosemary was the only one to have the blueprints and schematics for it. Eventually she found qualified engineers and handed it over to them.

Both twins were in stressful positions and both had time consuming jobs, but they loved it none the less. Every second B made pastries meant that someone, somewhere would have a smile put on their face. Every second Rose spent making machines and prosthetics meant that someone would be happy to move again. Two very different jobs with similar outcomes. Once they were home, the creativity didn’t stop. Multiple times one twin had found the other working on something late at night. Recently, it had been Rose working on a machine that would move particles at will. It was an interesting idea, but she had yet to perfect it. There were so many different types of particles everywhere, it wasn’t like she could make some sort of magnet for all of them. 

A ding sounded from the kitchen. Lost in their thoughts, the twins had barely registered making what they’d said they would. Now the spaghetti was done and the pie was ready to be put in the oven. B set up two standing trays next to their couch and turned on the television. Rose was pouring the sauce in a large glass bowl and straining the noodles. The sky was beginning to darken. It was a beautiful mix of reds, purples, pinks, and blues. Soft clouds dotted the sky here and there, making interesting patterns and shapes. The clock said that it was about nine in the evening. Some reruns over their favourite shows were on. 

Finally, the two sat down on their soft couch to have dinner. The smell of the pie wafted in from the kitchen as they ate, only making them hungrier. The twins had been too busy that morning to have breakfast, so they were looking forward to dessert. Deadpool was on and occasionally one or both of the twins would laugh at a joke or at him breaking the fourth wall. One time in particular, Deadpool had made a comment about Wolverine and they both laughed out loud at it. “See? They think I’m funny!” the T.V. said. Ah, Wade Wilson. Breaker of fourth walls. 

After the movie, B said something about going to take a bath. A snide comment about using all the hot water from Rose later, and he was already in the bathroom. Soft music played from his phone as he turned off the water. The tub was full enough to cover his body in bubbles. Perfect. The brunette man wiped off the mirror and looked at his reflection. His heterochromatic eyes stared back at him. His right eye was a deep green and his left a brilliant blue. Rose had the same eyes. Doctors had said it was a one in a billion chance, especially with twins. A small beauty mark was under his left eye which he always thought made him look a bit vain. No matter. Time for a bath. He fully undressed and nestled himself into the tub. His fairly muscular body was engulfed with bubbles. 

Thirty minutes and a cup of tea later, B figured it was time to get out. He stood up carefully, making sure not to fall. Suddenly there was a bright light from the bath. B tried to get out, but he didn’t make it before falling into who knows where. He let out a not-so-manly scream and gripped the edge of the tub. All of the water was now gone, leaving just him and a purple light. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal his concerned sister. Her eyes widened, making the beauty mark above her right eyebrow disappear. “Don’t just stand there!” B yelled, his grasp on the tub slipping with every passing moment. Rose shook herself out of her daze and grabbed his clothes before lunging for her brother’s hands. She barely grazed his knuckles as his hold finally slipped. A gasp escaped her and she did what any sane human would do. She jumped into the purple light in her bathtub, clutching her brother’s clean clothes to her side.

When their vision came back to them, they were no longer in their world. They weren’t even sure what situation they were in. Memories that they didn’t have rushed in front of their eyes. Rose and B looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. They were not on their earth anymore.


End file.
